Ron
"Ron & Jammy" is the second episode of Season 7 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation, and the 114th episode overall. It premiered on January 13, 2015 to 3.25 million viewers. Storyline The Pawnee city council is voting on whether to re-zone the Newport land for commercial use. If the consensus of the council is "yes", then Gryzzl will gain the rights to build a campus on the land, but if the consensus is "no", then the National Parks Service will acquire the land by default. To Leslie Knope's dismay however, her old nemesis Jeremy Jamm holds the deciding vote. She meets with Jamm to ask him to vote "no", but he informs her his vote will be heavily influenced by his new girlfriend, Tammy 2. While she is repulsed by Tammy, Leslie sees this as an opportunity to persuade Tammy to have Jamm vote "no" in order to continue her life-goal of torturing Ron Swanson. Tammy likes the idea of that, but come the time for the council to hear both sides' arguments, Jamm immediately declares his intention to side with Gryzzl. Tammy later admits to Leslie that she decided to side with Ron and Gryzzl in an attempt to win Ron back. Leslie results to having to break up Jamm and Tammy, but she can't do it alone as Jamm is in Tammy's clutches—Tammy has effectively turned Jamm into a clone of Ron. Leslie confronts Ron and asks for a temporary truce. Ron is initially against the idea as he is wary of the fact that Jamm could switch his vote if he is detached from Tammy, but he agrees to comply and join forces with Leslie after seeing just how damaged Jamm has become. The pair take Jamm to Ron's cabin in the woods and put him through a number of Ron's "Tammy deprogramming" exercises to desensitize Jamm from Tammy. Later that day, Jamm confronts Tammy at the Pawnee Library and successfully breaks up with her, even resisting the urge to have sex with her after Tammy gets naked in front of the trio. The next day, Jamm informs both Leslie and Ron that he will be abstaining from the vote as he can no longer choose between the two following their efforts. His decision thus leaves the vote locked at 2–2. Despite a disappointing result, Leslie and Ron share a solemn moment with one another. Ron admits that he thought it was big of Leslie to not bend when Tammy promised her the vote at the library if she left Jamm alone, while Leslie extends her gratitude to Ron for aiding her. The two then part ways as enemies once again. Meanwhile, Ben Wyatt and April Ludgate attend a Pawnee "Walk of Fame" inductee ceremony to honor Joan Callamezzo. Despite having quite literally lost her mind over many years of being in the spotlight, Joan delivers a speech which really hits home for April—her career of being on TV is what she truly loves and always wanted to do, and says if you don't love what you do then what's the point of doing it at all. April comes to the conclusion that her parks-related work over eight years has never truly been her passion and questions her purpose in life. She confides in Ben and he offers to help her find a career path that she can thrive in. After inspecting what it would be like to be a mortician, she is disappointed to find out that even working in a mortuary consists of doing paperwork. April admits to feeling lost, but Ben comforts her by explaining that looking at one horrifying job should not stop her in her quest to find her calling. Elsewhere, Tom Haverford isn't content with being a big-time mogul bachelor. He discuses his problems over a round of drinks with Andy Dwyer. Andy proposes that Tom's future wife could be someone he already knows. After searching for possible matches, a message from Lucy comes through. An intoxicated Andy suggests he and Tom go to Chicago to meet up with Lucy, and upon arriving in the city, the pair immediately bump into her. After spending the day with her, Tom deduces that she could be the one, but he considers how it would work between them with Lucy living in a different city. He commits to asking her to move back to Pawnee under the guise of working for him as his company manager. She quickly agrees to the move but Tom is taken back when he finds out Lucy already has a boyfriend. While it looks unlikely the two will get back together, Andy has high hopes for Tom and Lucy to fall in love! Trivia See Ron & Jammy/Trivia File:Parks and Recreation Season 7 - Joan's off the Deep End File:Parks and Recreation Season 7 - Tom and Andy in Chicago Quotes Ron: I made this Tammy Deprogramming Kit in case I ever fell victim to her again. a chastity belt ''First, this is a chastity belt that I made by hand. It might be a couple of sizes too big for you, but you can just pad it. The first step is to cut out all sex. '''Leslie:' We're also gonna try a Pavlovian technique. Ron is holding Tammy's perfume, "Girth". sprays it at Jeremy Jeremy Jamm: overwhelmed ''Ahh, it smells good. ''slaps him ''Oh! '''Leslie:' Again. sprays again Jeremy Jamm: Tammy-! slaps him again ''OH! How many times are we gonna do this??! '''Leslie:' Until the bottle is empty. Ron: ''Leslie continues to spray Tammy's perfume at Jeremy and slapping him when he reacts to it It's going well so far, but it's too early to tell. ''back at them, then back at the camera ''He was pretty far gone. '''April: '''Can I touch a dead body? '''Leslie: 'she's Tammy ''"Hey there, horsey! Time to mount up and ride on into Boner Town. Whaddya say we get stanky in that pet store bathroom, huh Jamm? Hmm? Huh?" '''Leslie: 'she's Tammy ''"Hey, ya big hunk of wiener meat! I've got forty hand towels, some energy bars, and a Chinese finger-trap. Let's get gross!" '''Leslie: 'she's Tammy ''"JAMM! Strip down, ya sex maggot!" '''Jeremy Jamm:' What are you wearing? Ron: a modified umpire's helmet ''It's a Crotch Blinder of my own design. In this scenario, she will be coming at you pants-less. '''Ron:' Tammy once camped out in my attic for six days awaiting my arrival. She survived on rats and rain water! Jeremy Jamm: It's over, Tammy. Tammy: lustfully ''Tell you what... it's been long enough. ''undressing ''Whaddya say we consummate our relationship... tonight. ''completely naked; Jeremy is hyperventilating ''Huh? Let's do it! '''Leslie:' Tammy stripped off her clothes ''What are you doing??! '''Librarian:' Shh! This is a library. Leslie: Do you see what's happening here?? Tammy: Look at my boobs. Jeremy Jamm: No. Leslie: Look downstairs. Jeremy Jamm: No. Tammy: There's a prize inside for you. Jeremy Jamm: It's over, Tammy. Tammy: '''What?? '''Jeremy Jamm: To hell with you, woman. Goodbye! Tammy: How dare you! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU'LL BE BACK! THEY ALL COME BACK! THEY ALL COME BACK TO TAMMY!! ''over a bookshelf and a book stand ''COME ON, EVERYBODY! WHO WANTS TO GET IT ON??! I'M NAKED!!!